Golden Years
by ColorMeContented
Summary: All Might has finally been forced into retirement after half of a decade of sliding downhill and the world has begun to mourn the loss of its greatest hero. Some people, however, like him better this way. Same universe/canon divergent.
1. This Odd Guy

**Golden Years**

Summary – All Might has finally been forced into retirement and the world has begun to mourn the loss of its greatest hero. Some people, however, like him better this way. Slight canon divergence.

 **Chapter 1 – That Odd Guy**

 _Aizawa and I do not get along. We do not see eye to eye at all._

That is what All Might had said at the beginning of his first semester teaching at Yuuei. Since then not much had changed between the two. His co-worker had some less than nurturing ideas about how to best train the students and he was hardly an enthusiastic hero of the people. The fact that they were very different people was the same sentiment that crossed Toshinori's mind as he sat rigidly on the couch in the teacher's lounge clutching his side.

Aizawa stood in the doorway with that same bored expression on his face as he stared at Toshinori from across the room. He leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms. Toshinori thought for a moment that he looked like a disappointed parent.

"Don't you have a class starting soon?"

Toshinori took a deep breath and winced as the old injury tugged harshly at his ribs.

After a few moments passed and Toshinori did not answer Aizawa narrowed his eyes at his co-worker, "You're having trouble standing." He stated.

Toshinori grit his teeth and swallowed a mouthful of blood in an effort to avoid proving Aizawa right, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, that is not the case at all."

Aizawa frowned, "Then stand up."

Toshinori looked away, his eyes lingered on the counter where the coffee maker was quietly grinding the next batch of beans, "I am waiting for the coffee maker to finish brewing. If you go on ahead I'll catch up with you."

Aizawa pointed to the steaming cup of fresh coffee on the table next to Toshinori's elbow.

Toshinori frowned at his co-worker and pushed himself up off the couch with a grunt and a pointed look at Aizawa.

"I told you, I am feeling fine."

He then stooped to pick up his coffee but froze as a searing shock ran through his body and suddenly the floor and his shoes were covered in coffee and shards of glass. Toshinori felt as though his skin was on fire and his ribs were all shattering at once. He managed to straighten up and take in a sharp breath between his teeth though he could not stop the blood that seeped between them.

Just as he felt his legs begin to fail him Toshinori became aware of a hand at the small of his back. Suddenly he was being slowly laid out on the couch. It wasn't quite long enough for him to lay down properly so his feet dangled off the edge.

"Christ I didn't mean for you to kill yourself, if you just admitted that you needed help it would have been enough."

As Toshinori's eyes un-blurred from the pain he could see Aizawa leaning over him with a stained rag in his hand. Toshinori vaguely registered that it was his blood. His face grew red as he pushed himself up only to be stopped by Aizawa's hand on his shoulder.

Finally irritated Toshinori batted it away, "I told you I'm fine."

"Does this look fine to you?" Aizawa held the rag in front of his face, "It was bad enough that you were doing this before but this is too much blood, if you keep overexerting yourself you'll just distract everyone away from their work!"

Aizawa stood with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just stay here and take a nap or something until it's time to leave. I'll drive you home."

Toshinori lowered himself back onto the couch like he was told upon finding that his body would not allow him to do anything else.

"But my class starts –"

"I'll cover your class." Aizawa waved over his shoulder as he retreated to the door, "Just get some rest would ya?"

Toshinori's eyes slipped shut. A nap did sound nice, and he was retired after all would a few minutes really hurt that much?

The next time he opened his eyes all of the coffee and glass were cleaned off the floor and there was a thin blanket draped over him.

 **One Week Earlier**

Aizawa was dozing at his desk with a stack of ungraded papers in front of him when the door to his office slammed open. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Midoriya on the other side grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Aizawa, that was loud wasn't it?"

Aizawa nodded with only a hint of irritation and gestured for his student to enter.

The boy fidgeted a moment before taking a seat on the opposite side of Aizawa's desk.

"What do you need Midoriya?" he stared blankly at his student, hoping that the boy would be quick to tell him what he needed to and get out. He had been in the middle of a nap after all.

"I've been meaning to talk to you…" Aizawa looked out the window, already growing bored with the conversation. "About All Might's retirement."

Scratch that, things just got interesting. Despite how much he exuded nonchalance the retirement of such a powerful hero was a big deal for everyone.

"What about it?" Aizawa picked up a red pen and pretended to look over the first paper in the pile.

Midoriya shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "It's just… all of the other heroes are busy with the sudden explosion of villains –" Aizawa looked up to glare at his student.

Midoriya flushed and threw his hands up defensibly, "Not that you aren't busy too, I just thought –"

"Out with it kid." He snapped. When did his students become so long winded?

"All Might doesn't have anyone!" Midoriya let out a sigh, "We all love All Might but there's no way we can take care of him at all times. The students are all worried about him so… so we have a favor to ask of you."

Midoriya stood and bowed low, "All Might is not well at all, even more so than before, so please take care of All Might on our behalf! I know that this is a lot to ask of you but you are the closest person to him here –"

"Geez," Aizawa rolled his eyes, "quit groveling and get back to class."

Midoriya hesitated a moment before standing and heading for the door, "Of course, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Aizawa waited until his student was nearly out of the room before calling after him, "Midoriya." The boy paused in the door and looked back to his teacher, "I'll take care of it."

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Golden Years! More to come soon!**


	2. Welcome Home

**Golden Years**

 **Chapter Two – Welcome Home**

Aizawa was quickly beginning to regret his promise to Midoriya as he pressed his foot further into the gas pedal, hoping to be finished with this impromptu road trip sooner rather than later. They had been on the road for two hours already and his GPS was still telling him that they had another twenty minutes to go. Who knew that Toshinori lived so far from the school?

"You don't have to do this, I told you I could get home by myself."

Aizawa snorted, "Right, like all those reporters at the front gate were going to let you go anywhere."

"I suppose you are right." Toshinori adjusted the vent in front of him so that it was blowing hot air directly onto his face, "After all they have not gotten a chance to speak to me since the incident."

The rest of the drive was painfully quiet save for the soft playing of the radio between them. It was far too long in Aizawa's opinion before they came to a stop in front of the building where Toshinori lived.

Aizawa peered out the window at the run down structure. Surely he had entered the address wrong. Several windows were shattered and duct tape – actual duct tape – was being used to hold together everything from stairs to the stone foundation.

"You _live_ here?"

Rather than answering, Toshinori climbed out of the car. "Thank you for driving me." Aizawa caught his sleeve before he could shut the door.

"Do you need something Aizawa? I'm afraid the day has left me tired."

"I believe it is considered polite to invite your co-worker for a drink after he has done you a favor."

The smallest smile turned up Toshinori's thin lips, "Would you like to come up for a drink, my friend?"

Aizawa nodded and shut off the car before following Toshinori into the decrepit building.

It was even worse up close. Each and every floorboard creaked and the elevator was broken meaning that they had to walk up three flights of stairs to reach Toshinori's apartment. He had to stop and rest several times on the way up.

Eventually they reached a door which bore the name Yagi. Toshinori unlocked the door and Aizawa shuffled in behind him.

Whatever Aizawa was expecting to find in the number one hero's apartment it was definitely not the bare room that he walked into. There wasn't even so much as a sofa, not a single picture on the walls and the entire place was covered in and alarmingly bright pink wallpaper that was peeling off the walls in several places.

"You _live here_?"

"You already asked me that." Toshinori shed his suit jacket and outer coat and hung them on a peg by the door. "Come on, drinks are in the kitchen."

Aizawa followed his co-worker to the kitchen, careful to not step on any of the cockroaches that scuttled across the floor. He made a disgusted face as one crawled over the toe of his shoe.

The kitchen had the most furnishings out of all the rooms in Toshinori's apartment with a full sized American style refrigerator, an oven and a well-used blender atop the counter.

Aizawa stood awkwardly in the doorway as Toshinori rustled through the fridge a moment before retrieving two iced coffees in glass bottles for the two of them. Before the door shut Aizawa caught a glimpse of an empty fridge.

"Where's all your food at?" he was starting to understand the students' concerns. If this was the state of Toshinori's life from before the complete loss of his quirk how much worse would it get during his retirement?

Toshinori looked to Aizawa, "Why? Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Oh, well I don't really eat much considering," Toshinori gestured to his wound, "and whole food doesn't necessarily agree with me anyway."

He opened the freezer to reveal stacks of frozen cheeseburgers.

Aizawa looked between the freezer and the blender and then to Toshinori.

"That is disgusting."

He popped the top on his drink and took a sip.

"Why are you here, Aizawa? You don't often show this much interest in other people."

Aizawa simply ignored him and shivered slightly as he looked around for a thermostat, "Why is it so cold in here?"

For a moment Toshinori looked a bit ashamed as he took a sip of his coffee. "This building doesn't have heat, I usually just leave the oven open for a while when it gets too cold for me."

Aizawa's eyes widened as his grip tightened around the glass in his hand. This man was the number one hero for decades. Surely he had millions of dollars in the bank so how could it be that he was living in such desperate conditions? He wondered if Midoriya had seen his mentor's living situation. He decided that he never wanted the boy to.

Toshinori turned the dial on the stove top and opened the oven door slightly, "You might want to stand near it if you are cold."

"Hell no," Aizawa set his drink down on the counter a little more forceful than was necessary and took Toshinori by the wrist. He dragged the gaunt man into the other room where he grabbed Toshinori's winter coat from the hook and shoved it into his arms.

"Get your things together," he snarled, "you're coming with me."

Toshinori looked down at his co-worker with a puzzled expression, "But we just got here."

"Look at this place." Aizawa glared at the room as though it had done something wrong, "you'll freeze to death before morning if you stay here. So get your things while I warm up the car. We are going to my place."

Toshinori looked like he might argue but Aizawa was already out the door.

Aizawa frowned at the steering wheel as he waited for Toshinori to exit the building. It was not hard to see why the students were so concerned with All Might's wellbeing. Aizawa looked up as the former hero came down the stairs in his coat which hung nearly to his feet. He would have to find Toshinori some clothes that fit him properly.

"Is that all you have?"

There was a single pillowcase in Toshinori's arms as he took his seat. Aizawa could see the largest item in the case was his old beat up blender.

"I never really was interested in buying many things."

"I see."

The ride to Aizawa's home was tense but he wasn't quite sure whether or not he was the only one who felt that way. Toshinori had spent the entire ride staring out the window so Aizawa could not see his face.

"Wow, this place is rather nice." Toshinori gazed at the building in which Aizawa lived with awe.

"If I can afford it so can you idiot." Aizawa mumbled as he cut the engine.

"Did you says something?"

Aizawa climbed out of the car and pulled his scarf closer around his face.

"I said hurry up, it's cold out here." He noticed as Toshinori got out of the car that he could not stand up straight. Perhaps the cold was exacerbating his wound.

As soon as his companion had retrieved all his belongings from the car Aizawa led him to one of the many working elevators in the building. The lift made short work of delivering them to the fourth floor.

"Make yourself at home." Aizawa kicked off his shoes and gestured for Toshinori to enter. It was a single large room with a kitchen off to one side and a small closet-like bathroom just off the entrance. The apartment was decorated sparsely with dark colors, a small television mounted on the wall and a king sized bed shoved into the far corner.

Aizawa snatched Toshinori's pillowcase from him and pulled out the blender before tossing the rest onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Aizawa squatted down to see into his miniature refrigerator for some fruit and milk. "You need to eat something other than," he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he sniffed the inside of the blender and made a note to run it under the sink, "blended junk food."

He plugged in the blender and dumped all of his ingredients in the top, "I'm making you a smoothie."

Toshinori placed one large hand on Aizawa's shoulder and turned him to face the former hero. "I mean _what are you doing_ , Aizawa? Bringing me here, making me food," Toshinori's eyes crackled that same bright blue flame that told Aizawa that All Might the hero was by no means gone, he just looked a little different. "I do not take kindly to pity, my friend."

Aizawa simply snorted and batted Toshinori's hand away, "Who said anything about that?" he asked.

"I can see it you know, you aren't the only one who looks at me like I'm fragile now." Toshinori frowned down at Aizawa who pretended to calmly set the blender to the proper consistency. "I don't need any help just because I'm retired now, not from you or anyone else. I am fine on my own, I am still All Might." The last few words came out as a booming growl that reverberated off the close walls of Aizawa's apartment.

Aizawa's jaw clenched for a moment before he regained a composed expression.

"Of course you're fine. You live in an apartment with no heat that is falling apart and covered in insects. You can't even stand straight on your own, but I'm sure you're right. You're fine on your own."

Aizawa turned with a scowl on his face and leaned in close to Toshinori's face. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care if you do or not!" Toshinori shouted, "My condition is none of your business!"

"You absolute child." Aizawa sneered, "Your wellbeing is not just _your_ business anymore. What would the students think if you were suddenly found frozen to death or starved to dust? What would Midoriya think if his mentor just dropped off the face of the earth over his stupid ego and some avoidable circumstances?!" he grabbed the front of Toshinori's shirt and pulled him down to Aizawa's level, "You say that you are still All Might? Then you have to understand that All Might belongs to the world, not to you and not to anyone else! That is what you signed up for when you became a hero!"

Aizawa grit his teeth and thought of something Midoriya might say, "It's our turn to take care of you!"

Toshinori's brow furrowed and his wiry muscles rippled under his skin. For a moment Aizawa thought that he was about to be face to face with All Might.

Rather than being smacked down by the number one hero Aizawa watched as Toshinori's face turned from red to green to ghostly white before he quickly removed himself from Aizawa's grip and ran to the bathroom to spew blood and bile into the toilet. Aizawa rushed after him and placed a hand gently on his back so as to not startle him before tying all of his wild hair back out of his face and sat down with his back against the sink until Toshinori's white knuckle grip on the toilet seat loosened and he spit the last of the vomit from his mouth. Aizawa vaguely wondered if it could be called throwing up if Toshinori no longer had a stomach.

As soon as Toshinori flushed the toilet and leaned back with his head against the wall to catch his breath Aizawa stood and exited the room, he returned with a small glass of salt water. Toshinori eyed it suspiciously when Aizawa handed it to him.

"It will calm your st –" he paused and gestured to his own stomach, "only a little bit at a time got it?"

Toshinori took one small sip and immediately spit it out.

"Drink it." Aizawa ordered, "All of it."

Toshinori wrinkled his nose in distaste but did as he was told. He set the glass down on the tile after he was done.

"So," Aizawa watched as Toshinori gripped his side once again, "How long has this been going on?"

Toshinori coughed shallowly before answering, "Every time I've tried to become All Might since…"

So suddenly? Aizawa scrutinized the thin man in front of him. Toshinori had been like that for a very long time but since his release from the hospital he had been far paler. Whatever muscle mass he had managed to maintain over the years in his true form was nearly gone. Toshinori Yagi was deteriorating at an alarming rate. Did Midoriya know about this? Did Toshinori himself even realize it?

Aizawa sighed through his nose and pushed himself to his feet before offering a hand to Toshinori.

"I heard you like movies."

Toshinori took his hand with a half-smile. He wobbled a bit on his feet but managed to use the wall for balance, "I do, thank you my friend."

 **Thank you for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Loved Ones

**Golden Years**

 **Chapter 3 – Loved Ones**

Class was supposed to have started twenty minutes ago. Midoriya knew that for a fact as he watched the clock intently and continued to count the minutes that All Might was late. An entire year had passed since his mentor had started teaching at Yuuei and he had never been late. If anything he was always at least fifteen minutes earlier to class than any of the students were.

"Are you okay Deku? You've been staring at the clock for a while now."

Midoriya startled slightly as Uraraka tapped him on the shoulder in order to get his attention. Before he could answer Iida leaned over to them.

"Of course he's not alright, we have no clue where All Might is!" he turned to Midoriya, "Did you talk to Mr. Aizawa like we discussed? You were supposed to ask him to keep an eye on All Might."

"Of course I did!" Midoriya fidgeted with the pencil in his hand, "He said he'd take care of it, I was sure that meant –"

"Wait, Mr. Aizawa said that?!" Minata chimed in.

"He said that he'd take care of it," Midoriya replied.

"Haven't you ever seen a movie?!" Minata wailed, "When someone says that they'll 'take care of it' they mean…" he drew a finger across his neck dramatically and collapsed to the floor.

Midoriya's eyes widened, "Mr. Aizawa wouldn't –"

"He's right Midoriya." Iida interrupted, "Mr. Aizawa has most definitely done something with All Might!"

As dread washed over the group the classroom door opened slowly to reveal Aizawa, bundled tight in his winter clothes with only his tired eyes showing. The students all turned to look at him at once.

Aizawa stared back at the kids, "Hey." He greeted.

Suddenly Iida stood, nearly knocking his desk over and stepping on Minata who just managed to scramble out of the way.

"Mr. Aizawa! We demand to know what you have done with All Might as he has not yet shown up to class!"

Aizawa frowned at the volume with which his student spoke. "It's going to be one of those days huh?"

He then leaned back out the door to shout down the hall, "Hurry up would you? They're about ready to take my head off in here."

A moment later Toshinori appeared in the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee in each mitten covered hand. He was bundled head to toe in brightly colored wool clothes that had been tailored to fit his thin body courtesy of Aizawa's credit card.

"All Might looks so cozy!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Good morning kids!" Toshinori handed one of the cups to Aizawa who hovered near the door as far away as he could get from the previously murderous students.

"I apologize for being late, Shouta had mentioned wanting coffee before class but I had a hard time figuring out how to make a moe-chah!"

"It's 'mocha.'" Aizawa corrected.

A low mumble crossed the room, "Had All Might and Mr. Aizawa come to school together? Who was Shouta?" the students then looked to Aizawa who avoided their questioning gazes with a scowl and cheeks that were definitely only pink from the cold.

"I'll see you after class." Aizawa mumbled as he slunk from the room nearly quickly enough to miss seeing Midoriya flash him a thumbs up.

As soon as the door was shut behind him and he was safely in the hall Aizawa took a large swig of the hot coffee, enjoying the way it caused tears to fill his chronically dry eyes.

"Eraserhead!"

Aizawa glanced down the hall to see Endeavor heading his way. He quietly lamented the fact that he had been seen and therefore could not escape.

He took another sip of his coffee, "Endeavor."

The fire hero always stood too close in Aizawa's opinion, like he was trying to intimidate with his height. Aizawa chuckled to himself, Endeavor had to try to be intimidating, All Might never had to.

"You came to work with Toshinori this morning."

"That's All Might to you." Aizawa snapped.

"Ha! Not anymore!" Endeavor let out a chuckle, "He's nothing more than a useless pile of bones now." He gestured to the classroom where Toshinori could be seen smiling brightly as he interacted with his students.

"Anyway," Endeavor continued, "not that I care what you two get up to together, I was just wondering why. You are still a capable hero Eraserhead, aren't you afraid that the dead weight will slow you down?"

As soon as Endeavor finished speaking Aizawa's eyes became bloodshot and his scarf shot out to wrap around the extinguished hero.

"Perhaps I should show you just how much I have been weighed down."

For a moment Endeavor looked like he was actually worried about what Aizawa might do. His quirk was a dangerous thing and the current number one knew it, no matter who you are or how powerful your quirk as soon as it was rendered inert by Eraserhead's stare you were as good as done for.

Despite the rage coursing through Aizawa's veins and the fact that his dearest wish was to teach Endeavor a lesson he was forced to release his captive as the bell began to ring and the halls were flooded with students.

Aizawa retracted his scarf and blinked before taking a sip of his coffee to calm himself. He then turned and started down the hall, "Great talk asshole."

Since he did not have any classes to teach that day Aizawa headed to his office to get some grading done before the end of the day. Perhaps the monotony of reading horrible reports would take his mind off of wanting to tear Endeavor a new one.

He dropped his empty cup of coffee in the trash can outside his office before unlocking the door though it was not empty like he had hoped.

Recovery Girl sat at his desk making a small tower out of pez candy. She looked up with a grin as she saw Aizawa enter.

"Good morning Shouta." She hopped down from her perch on his desk as Aizawa peeled off his coat and hat and dropped them next to the door in a pile of wool soaked by melted snow. "How are things with your new house guest?"

Aizawa sighed through his nose, how did everyone already know and why did they want to talk to him about it?

"He's more of a handful than I had expected."

Recovery Girl giggled, "That's our Toshinori for you."

Aizawa joined her at his desk and rubbed his head for a moment, bracing himself for a very uncomfortable conversation.

"Does he know that he's dying?"

Recovery Girl gave Aizawa a soft smile, "Does he know you're in love with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"He knows that he is not well, Shouta, but he's not quite to the point of dying and I don't think he will for quite some time. Not with you taking care of him."

"He doesn't want to be taken care of." Aizawa replied, "He still thinks of himself as All Might, he thinks he can do anything. He damn near killed himself trying to transform last night."

"This is a big change for him dear, he's uncomfortable having to live in his true form all the time, you just need to be patient with him."

Recovery Girl popped a piece of candy into her mouth as she headed for the door. "Don't take on all this responsibility by yourself though, you've got friends who will help you." With that she was gone.

* * *

The next time that Aizawa saw Toshinori it was just after the final bell rang and the majority of students had already started heading back to their dorms for the night. Aizawa was sitting on a bench at the front of the school watching the snow fall and cover the parking lot in a blanket of head cold inducing hell.

"Shouta!" Aizawa looked up to see Toshinori and Midoriya heading towards him. The both of them were bundled up nearly as tight as Aizawa himself. He noticed that Toshinori's footfall was heavier in the snow. He was enjoying the crunch of the snow under his feet.

Adorable.

Aizawa froze as the word crossed his mind. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He mumbled as the two approached him.

Toshinori's nose was bright red from the cold but he was still smiling.

"Shouta I know you had wanted to go straight home after work but Midoriya was just telling me about a new shop not far from here." He adjusted his hat with one hand, "Do you want to come with us?"

Aizawa looked up at them but his eye was caught by the sight of Endeavor watching them from a third floor window.

He scowled up at the other hero before standing to join them, "Yea sure, anything is better than grading papers."

Midoriya pouted, "Mr. Aizawa please remember that you promised to have our work graded before Friday!"

"Yea, yea," Aizawa dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "where's this shop at?"

Aizawa should not have been surprised to be dragged to a hero merchandise shop just outside of Yuuei's campus. Midoriya and Toshinori were just like two overgrown children after all. He watched them from a seat near the door as they strolled up and down every aisle in the store, filling their basket with all sorts of things – mostly All Might merchandise for Midoriya – until Toshinori paused suddenly.

"Shouta! Come look!"

Aizawa slowly stood and crossed the store to see Toshinori holding a small phone charm on which hung an acrylic representation of Aizawa. The mini hero was scowling and in the process of using his quirk so that his hair was out of his face. Aizawa took the keychain in his hand, impressed. He had never seen any merchandise of himself before.

Upon seeing Aizawa's awe at the little trinket Toshinori snatched it away from him and tossed it in the basket before hurrying to catch up with Midoriya who was trying to decide which All Might print shirt he wanted to get. Aizawa lumbered after them.

The two had bought so many things by the time that they finally left the shop that each of the three of them carried two bags on each arm as they walked out into the snow. It was not long until Midoriya has wrangled two of Toshinori's bags away from him and taken his hand as they walked together. Aizawa could not help but think that it was endearing after all that the two of them had gone through together that they acted this way in public. They almost looked like father and son.

Suddenly Midoriya hiked his bags up high on his shoulder and took one of Aizawa's hands. He met the hero's questioning stare with a smile.

"You looked cold." Was his reply. Aizawa did not attempt to take his hand back.

As they made their way back to campus to deliver Midoriya to his dorm before the two adults headed home for the night Aizawa heard a rumbling that for a moment sounded like an earthquake. He looked down at Midoriya who flushed.

"Are you hungry my boy?" Toshinori tugged the two of them along with him to a corner coffee shop that advertised the best crepes in the city on a sandwich board nearly covered entirely in snow. "There's still some time before curfew let's get you some dinner!"

As soon as the three of them entered the restaurant Aizawa felt all of the patron's eyes on them. He leaned in close to Toshinori, "They are all staring at us."

Toshinori shrugged, his smile faltering for only a moment, "People have started recognizing me like this." He led them to a booth at the far end of the café. They placed all of their bags beneath the table and were immediately greeted by a cheery waitress.

"What can I get for you all?" she chirped.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin and hot chocolate please!" Midoriya said.

Aizawa looked to Toshinori, "if I order a crepe will you eat some of it?" when Toshinori nodded Aizawa pointed to a bacon strawberry crepe on the menu, "We'll have one of those." The waitress took their order and rushed to the kitchen to get it started. Aizawa became irritated as he noticed her and the other waitresses pointing at them and giggling.

Aizawa gestured towards them, "Does this always happen to you, Toshinori?"

Toshinori sunk further into his seat as though he would be hidden by Midoriya who was sitting next to him, "What can I say? People like heroes."

It was not long before their food arrived. Aizawa noticed that they had been served before people who had been there far longer than they had. The favoritism annoyed him. Rather than mentioning it he cut the crepe up and slid half of it across to Toshinori.

"Thank you."

Aizawa watched as Toshinori cut the crepe into tiny pieces before eating them one by one, careful to chew it thoroughly so as to not upset his delicate digestive system.

As the three of them finished their meal the waitress suddenly appeared at their table with the check, she winked at them before disappearing again. "What a weird girl." Aizawa mumbled.

He managed to grab the check before Toshinori could and turned it over to see the damage. He was shocked to find that scrawled on the front were the words "On the house, no charge for All Might and his family."

Aizawa's face grew red.

"Are you alright Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya asked, concerned for his teacher.

"Yea," Aizawa stood and grabbed as many of the bags as he could carry out from under the table, "Why don't the two of you meet me outside while I go pay this?" they left and he lingered next to the table for as long as he thought it would take to pay the bill before joining them outside.

* * *

"I think we kept him out too long." Toshinori laughed.

Aizawa grunted an agreement as he took another wobbly step on the slippery snow. Midoriya had fallen asleep on the way back to the dorms and so Aizawa was carrying him and the majority of their bags as he was not about to let Toshinori carry either.

"You don't seem to like being recognized in public." Aizawa stated hoping to distract himself from the crushing weight of the surprisingly heavy student on his back.

Toshinori managed to wrangle another bag away from Aizawa, "In this form it's a bit… strange suddenly being recognized all over the place." He glared at Aizawa, "and don't think I didn't see that note on the check earlier!"

* * *

Aizawa was getting very tired of carrying people around by the time that he and Toshinori made it home. The other man had fallen asleep in the car and refused to wake up no matter how much Aizawa had jostled him. He deposited Toshinori on the bed and stripped off his winter clothes before tossing them in the laundry. He cocooned Toshinori in the blankets on the bed and turned out the light before shuffling over to his sleeping bag. He picked it up and unzipped the front, about to crawl in and go to sleep but paused and looked over at the bed.

In all honestly the sleeping bag was uncomfortable for a long duration. Aizawa sighed and then shrugged before un-cocooning Toshinori and sliding into the bed next to him, it was his bed after all, surely Toshinori would not mind sharing.

 **Thank you for reading! Drop me a review if you've liked it, thank you!**


End file.
